


And A Geek

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e21 Reading is Fundamental, Gen, Mild Language, Vignette, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sums up what's going on. Spoilers for 7x21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Geek

“So we’ve got an Angel on uppers, a demon whore playing Carry On Nurse... and a geek?” Dean asked taking stock of the situation.

“For the record, this in no way drug-induced.” Castiel said with a bright smile. Dean almost wished it was, just for some sort of comedown at the end of the tunnel.

“And I’m not a whore!” Meg snapped.

“I am a geek.” Kevin freely admitted and all eyes turned to him.

“Good for you, kid.” Meg said patronizingly.

“It’s true. When new knowledge passes through his brain, it makes him giddy. I imagine it must be thrilling you to find out that Angels and Demons and the monsters under the bed are real.”

“Not really.”

“Don’t worry; there are no monsters under that bed. I had Meg check and she’d surely recognize a monster if she saw one, herself excluded.”

“Can you drug him?” Dean asked Meg, exasperated.

“Believe me, I’ve tried.” She shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trope: [Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ArsonMurderAndJaywalking) at [Ten Tropes](http://10tropes.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
